


Welcome To The Family

by cookiepandaluv



Series: Of Family and Love and Stuff [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiepandaluv/pseuds/cookiepandaluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evangeline "Eva" Emerson moves to Mystic Falls from Chicago in a secret search for her real family who gave her up for adoption. Not knowing where to start, she tries to settle into the small town lifestyle. Luck is not on her side as she gets dragged into the drama that seems to be drawn into the seemingly quiet town. She quickly finds out one thing: something is wrong with this town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm not going to lie, I forgot that I never posted the chapter. Like, for some reason I thought I sposted this already. Sorry! Haha. Anyways, here is the updated 1st chapter. Hello and welcome to anyone new, and nice to see you again to anyone returning. Thank you for everyone who took the time to comment and give kudos. Read on and enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm not going to lie, I forgot that I never posted the chapter. Like, for some reason I thought I sposted this already. Sorry! Haha. Anyways, here is the updated 1st chapter. Hello and welcome to anyone new, and nice to see you again to anyone returning. Thank you for everyone who took the time to comment and leave kudos. Read on and enjoy!

"Evangeline!" I heard my adoptive mother, Chloe Emerson, call me from the floor below of our new house.

We were originally from Chicago, Illinois, but my mom ended up getting a job at the local college as a Psychology professor. She was hesitant at first, not wanting to force me to leave my friends and old life behind, but I daughter was stubborn and convinced her that this was a great opportunity to teach as she had always wanted to. Plus, I had a hidden hope to find out more about my birth family, even though my mother pretty much forbade me into looking into anything about them, as I had found out where I was born by snooping through my mother's things. So, with that the two of us packed our bags and moved to Mystic Fall, Virginia, where she would work at Whitmore College.

"Evangeline!" I shook her head as Chloe yelled for me again.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. I went downstairs to find my mother smiling nervously in the kitchen. Hesitantly, I asked her what was wrong.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I just found out I'm going to have to stay mainly on campus with the students when I start teaching." Chloe smiled apologetically when she said this.

I faltered before she answered. While my mom worked almost all of the time where we used to live since she worked in an office, she's never had to stay away from me, so I wasn't exactly okay. Of course I wasn't going to tell her that, so instead, I told her that everything would be fine.

"Oh, that's great honey. Well, I have to leave tonight in order to be ready for classes tomorrow, but I'll be here long enough to see you when you get home from school. I want to hear all about your first day!" As soon as she mentioned school, my eyes widened.

"I forgot about school!" I quickly ran in a panic and barely remembered to grab my keys off the counter as I left my house.

* * *

 

As I stood in front of Mystic Falls High School, I felt nervous jitters bubble up within me. Although it was the first day of school, this was my senior year, so of course everyone else will already know each other. Looking around, I saw a three girls to my left that seemed almost as nervous, but I couldn't think of why they would be. One was a fair skinned perky looking blonde with bright blue eyes, another was dark skinned with dark brown hair and green eyes, while the last had dark brown hair and eyes with an olive skin tone. For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off of them. Something about them gave off warning bells within my mind.

"That's Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena, if you're wondering." I jumped as someone spoke from behind me. Embarrassed that I was caught staring, I turned around to see a very tall guy, especially compared to my four 4'9" height, that had dark blonde hair and striking baby blue eyes.

"I'm Matt." He said while sticking his hand out.

Taking his hand and shaking it, I smiled. "Evangeline, but I prefer Eva."

"I'm assuming you're new here?"

I grinned sheepishly. "Is it that obvious?"

He laughed. "Just a bit. Plus, with how small this town is, I'm pretty sure I would have seen you somewhere at least once."

"You never know. I could be a secret recluse that no one ever knew about." I joked.

"Well seeing as you're new to school at least, allow me to give you a tour, Miss Recluse." He grinned and inclined his head towards the building.

I beamed up at him. "That would be perfect actually!"

As we walked inside, I began to feel as though I was being watched. Without realizing, I had stopped and looked around until my light brown, almost hazel, eyes met forest green ones. They belonged to a guy with perfectly styled brown hair and a blank stare. Feeling uncomfortable, I looked away from him and sped up to catch up to Matt.

As we walked down the hallway towards my class after Matt gave me a quick tour, I started to hear a guy and girl arguing.

"No. But if I don't have a choice in the matter, then neither do you." Said a voice that made me shiver slightly in fear.

As soon as Matt and I turned the corner, we came upon the arguing couple. It was one of the girls from this morning, the one Matt called Elena, and the guy who was staring at me that morning. He had her in a grip that looked painful.

"I said let go of me." She told him.

Just then a teacher came up to separate the two before everything got out of hand.

"Let her go." He said while moving him away.

However, instead of listening, the guy, whose name I still didn't know, pushed him against the locker, making me stop walking and back into Matt out of shock.

"Stefan, stop it!" I glanced back at Elena, who I had forgotten about.

"You're not gonna want to get in my way. Okay Ric? I will see you both in history." My eyes turned back to the teacher and the guy, who I now knew as Stefan, as he walked off like nothing had happened.

Finally, the pair take notice of my wide eyed stare and Matt's worried gaze. As they stepped closer, I freaked out and rushed away from them, leaving Matt behind as well. It's only the first day, and this school already has me worried.

* * *

 

As I entered history class, I noticed the blonde girl, Caroline, from this morning, Elena, Stefan, and the teacher from the hallway all in the same class. Tensing, I went to sit at the opposite side of the room, away from all of them. From my seat, I could still see them from the corner of my eye.

My attention is taken away from them, however, when the teacher, whose name I guessed was Mr. Saltzman from the writing on the board, began to talk.

"Welcome back, seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders... the Native Americans."

Just then, a gorgeous blonde girl strutted into the class and said, "What about the Vikings?" She sat down, but as she did, I noticed Caroline and Elena look at her.

Without missing a beat, Mr. Saltzman answered her, "There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?"

With a smirk, she said, "My name's Rebekah. I'm new. And history's my favorite subject."

Noticing the looks that kept on being sent to her, I pursed my slips and soundlessly sighed. This is going to be a long year.

I sat on the bleachers overlooking all the activities happening on the field. I looked upon everything with boredom until I saw the sassy blonde, who I remembered as Rebekah, do some very impressive gymnastic moves that ended in a split. She then looked at Caroline with a taunting smile.

I laughed as quietly as I could when I saw that, until I heard the approaching voices of Stefan and Elena arguing again.

"You think I'm annoying now? Wait till homecoming. Hey, who you bringing, by the way? I don't want to be weird." He asked her. I tried to look like I was doing work, and not eavesdropping, so I looked down and started writing mindless dribble.

Suddenly, I heard Stefan yell out, "Watch it, dick!"

Startled, I looked up and saw that he was yelling at some random guy.

"Who are you?!" Elena interrupted.

"I'm the guy who's been assigned to protect a human blood bag. I mean, no offense or anything." My eyes widen when he called her a human blood bag.

I couldn't begin to imagine what did he even mean by that. Unfortunately, I couldn't find out either since she decided to walk away from him.

"What?!" He yelled to her, feigning confusion.

When he received no answer, he only shrugged. I looked back again as he turned around, but I could feel his gaze on me, so I looked up. As our eyes me, I bit my lip and clenched my hands as a sudden burst of nerves hit me. Suddenly, he started to approach me. Frightened, I collected my things and tried to rush away, but he grabbed ahold my arm, which made me jump.

"Letting go." He said as he put his arms up in surrender. "I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Stefan."

"Evangeline." I said cautiously. "I, um, I should get going." I then nervously walked past him, tense until I was no longer near the field, or him.

* * *

 

I didn't know exactly why I agreed to go, but I was at some school bonfire Matt had talked me into going to. He mentioned that it might help me get to know people, but so far all I did was stay away from everyone else. I felt completely out of place and alone.

"You don't look like you're having fun." I jumped slightly in surprise when I heard the british accent speak up from behind me. When I turned around, I saw Rebekah.

"Oh, well I don't know anyone here, so it isn't exactly fun." I gave her a half smile. "I'm Evangeline by the way. I prefer Eva though."

She smiled and said, "Rebekah. It's a pleasure."

"So, why did you move here?" I asked a bit curious about the only other person that was as new to this town as I was.

"My family had business to take care of." She said while staring at me. "And you?"

"My mom got an offer she couldn't refuse at Whitmore college. We moved closer over here so I could finish up school, though." I smiled, thinking about my mother's excitement once she received the job offer. "Though, I do admit, it also has to do with me wanting to find out more about my family. I was adopted after being born here, so I don't actually know anything about them."

She looked at me confused. "Why not just ask you mother?"

"My mother doesn't know I'm looking. She always gets upset whenever I try to ask. She says I don't need to know, so I figured I would look without her knowing." I shrugged.

"Well, I've decided that I'm going to help you then." She told me. "Family is very important. Plus, us girls have to stick together. Now I must take my leave, but I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"See you then Rebekah." I said with a giggle.

Looking at the time, I decided to head back home as well, so I could talk to my mom before she leaves for Whitmore. However, as I walked towards my car, it seems that I could not get a break from all things crazy in this town. There was a car on fire! I stood shocked as I saw Mr. Saltzman trying to open one of the doors..

"Elena! Elena! Open the door!" I heard Mr. Saltzman yell. I couldn't hear her response, but I noticed it wasn't opening.

Mr. Saltzman rushed to another car to find something. He found a lacrosse stick and tried to break the door with it, but it didn't work. Suddenly, the fire became stronger. Instinctively, I screamed out, then covered my mouth. I notice Mr. Saltzman look at me with an expression of horror, but then the trunk of the car breaks open which distracts him. I then saw him helping Elena quickly get out.

"Hurry up before it blows!" He yells to her. Turning to me, he yells at me, "You too! It isn't safe!"

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" I had started to back up until I heard her shout.

I saw her frantically trying to help Stefan out of the trunk. I quickly run over to them to help her and Mr. Saltzman save him. Once we grabbed him, we rush away from the car as fast as we could, and the car exploded.

After assuring Mr. Saltzman I was fine after everything cleared up, I stood up and left. I numbly walked to my car, and soon enough I got to it. Once I sat in my car, covered in ashes a minor cuts, I let out a few deep shaky breaths. The shock had worn off as soon as I sat down, but I did nothing for the next few minutes. I barely even noticed the tears that were streaking down my face until I felt a sting as they rolled over a shallow cut on my cheek.

Suddenly, my phone's ringtone startled me out of my daze, and I compose myself before answering. "Hello?"

"Sweetie, I'm sorry but I won't be able to see you when you get home, I have to leave now, but I love you alright?" It was my mom.

"Yeah, it's fine mom. I understand. I'm sorry I didn't go home sooner."

"It's alright. I will be able to come by on weekends so I'll just see you then alright?"

"Yeah, alright." I noticed Stefan was outside of my car door, so with a few moments of hesitation, I unlocked the doors to let him in.

"Well, see you on the weekend. I love you." My mom told me.

"Yeah, love you too mom." I said back before hanging up the phone.

I then turned to Stefan. "Um, hi?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for earlier. With helping me out of the car I mean." He said with a slight smile that seemed forced.

"You're welcome." I gave a small forced smile back, and he got out of the car.

"See you tomorrow then." He said, right before shutting my door and walking away. With that, I started the car and drove home.

"What have I gotten myself into." I muttered.


End file.
